block_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Items are blocks that can be equipped to mobs. Their mass is added to the body part they are equipped, increasing total mob mass (if the increment is too great in comparison to the mob's mass the mob slows down). Mechanics Passive Mechanics Items may continuesly do one or more of the following: *do damage per second to blocks they touch that are non-friendly to their parent mob *regenerate* parent mob health per second (regenerates health to all Vital and Absorber body parts of their parent mob) *regenerate* parent mob air per second *continuesly cause an effect on the mob *cause an effect on blocks they touch that are non-friendly to their parent mob *provide damage reduction to the mob Use Items can also be used by mobs. Used items perform an animation at the end of which they do one or more from the following: *do damage to blocks they touch (that are non-friendly to their parent mob) *regenerate* parent mob health (regenerates health to all Vital and Absorber body parts of their parent mob) *regenerate* parent mob air *cause an effect called on the mob (this is called a Rebound) *cause an effect on blocks they touch that are non-friendly to the mob *spawn a projectile, a set of blocks or a mob * Regeneration may have negative values in some cases. Level Each item has a level, that can be increased by its parent mob. The default item level is 1.0. An item's level multiplies positive health and air regenerations and any damage inflicted by the item, a projectile it spawned or an effect it caused. Enhancements There are various item enhancements in the game, each one providing a unique effect. Those are: *Comfortable: The character gains a stackable bonus to experience earned by killing enemies. *Profficiency: Upgrading the item (by spending LUP) further increases its level. *Easy to Use: Negative effects (i.e. ongoing or per use air or health loss) by the item are reduced. *Sure Strike: If the item would deal damage, a portion of that damage cannot be defended against. *Vampiric: If the item would deal damage, its wielder also gains a portion of thet damage as life. *Weightless: A portion of the item's mass is ignored. Enhancements donnot affect spawned objects, characters or projectiles or any effect produced by the item. There is a chance for an item to get a random enhancement (from those that can be applied to it) for each level it gains. That chance is equal to 10% + 5% x (character's level). Thus, levelling up items with hard-earned LUP of higher levels is satisfactory. If an enhancement is selected this way, a value of 10% x (item's level) for up to 30% is added to the previous enhancement value for the item. For example, if a level 2 item has 15% comfortable, it will get to 15%+10% x 2 = 35% comfortable. Item Types There are several different types of items that are used to group similar items. Those are: #Weapons #Staffs #Armor #Robes #Headgear #Potions #Talismans #Orbs Category:Engine